Apart from you
by Toothless34
Summary: Kion and Kiara grow up apart from each other but will they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Nala's Point of View**

_I had just finished crossing the desert after Simba had taken his stress out on me and taken away my cub for her to live a good life. I had gotten tired of all the endless fighting and after I got to the edge of the oasis, I went under some shade to rest. I remembered this place from when I found Simba and convinced him to come back to the Pride Lands and free from Scar._  
_Before I laid down to rest in the shade I had felt dizzy and I haven't felt that way since I was pregnant with Kiara. Since I hadn't felt that dizzy since I was pregnant with Kiara, I figured that I was pregnant again._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I had just recently witnessed Nala leave and one of the lionesses offered to feed Kiara entire she was old enough to eat meat. I had gone out to check on the Pride Lands and left Kiara with the other lionesses. Kiara was growing up strong and kind. The Pride Lands was prospering and it was becoming safer._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I had woken back up after a while and I had gotten up to find a place to stay here where I could go for shelter and find some water. I had found a place right by some water and I had gotten a drink of and had gone in search of food. This place had some good things to hunt and I thought about about going back to the Pride Lands but what would Simba do if he ever found out that he is going to have another child so I figured that I could raise this one to the best of my ability without Simba ever finding out._

**Simba's Point of View**

_Now that Nala was out of our lives, I knew that I had to be there for Kiara now more than ever. I figured that I could spend time with her after I do all my duties and when she gets older, I could start bringing her with him on his duties, except for when he's chasing off predators._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nala's Point of View**

_I had just recently given birth to the cub and he look so much like his dad and I figured that since I had already promised Simba what we would name the cub Kion, I figured I would keep my promise and so I named him Kion. I had cleaned Kion off and nuzzled him. I had set him down beside me to nurse him and I had gotten enough meat in the den until Kion gets a little bit older so he can be left alone. Kion let out some mewling as he fed and I wanted to protect him from a harsh life._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I figured it was time to take Kiara out to learn about duties about being ruler but I had caught her with Kovu and Zira so I had her stay around Pride Rock. I hadn't been easy to take care of Kiara without Nala but I didn't tell Kiara about her mother. I never even found out where Nala moved to. I had heard there was hyenas here so I went to check it out._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_Dad still wouldn't let me leave Pride Rock since I met Kovu and that was almost a month ago. I am getting older and he never tells me anything about my mom. Whenever I brought her up, he would always change the subject and when I dream, I could hear my mom singing to me but I could never remember what she looked like. I enjoyed playing around with dad and him trying to teach me to hunt whenever he wasn't busy with his kingly duties around the Pride Lands._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I noticed Kion yawn and I was getting tired too so I picked him up and set him gently in my paws. I nuzzled him until he fell asleep and I soon fell asleep. I woke up not to long ago and see if I could get some time to myself but when I woke up, I didn't see Kion anywhere. I went outside to look and I spotted Kion by the water and I quickly hurried over and picked him up by the scruff and realized I had to keep a really close watch on him. Since he wanted to swim, I put him in a tiny puddle for him to enjoy and he really enjoyed it._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I decided that it was time to let Kiara go about the Pride Lands again since it's been a month ago since that happened. Kiara was extremely excited to finally leave Pride Rock and do whatever she wanted with her friends Tiifu and Zuri. Kiara seemed like she got the wild streak and stubborness as me and her mom. No one has mentioned her mom because I didn't know how to tell her about Nala yet._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_Dad finally let me leave Pride Rock to play with my friends but still hasn't told me anything about my mom or why she wasn't there. None of the lionesses even mention her either but I am just glad that dad is letting go about the Pride Lands. I wonder if I will get to make another friend soon. Who knows, maybe we might even meet a male but I bet that dad would be overprotective about that._

**Kion's Point of View**

_My mom taught me how to swim today even though she hates getting her fur wet. She was just about to leave to go on her hunt._ Mom said, "Now remember..." I know. Stay inside until you get back from your hunt. You've told me this every time you leave to go on a hunt. _I never disobeyed my mom and I didn't plan to even start disobeying her though it didn't look like where we lived at would last much longer. She said that we would play together once she got back and we ate. She licked my head and we nuzzled before she left for her hunt._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I was proud of Kion being so mature about all of this. He was such a good boy for doing what he is told by me and he hasn't asked any questions about Simba just yet. He was growing up and I knew we had to find a new place soon because so many animals that hunt started finding their way there and it didn't seem like they could stay there anymore. I had managed to find us something to eat that wasn't a bug and I brought it back. I had split it in half with Kion and we both ate and started playing together._

**Simba's Point of View**

_It was night time and time to rest up and I had just come home to Kiara sleeping next to her friends though I wasn't sure how to answer her questions about her mom. I climbed onto the rock in the center of the den and wondered what Nala was doing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nala's Point of View**

_Morning had come and me and Kion set off some leftovers for today. I decided it was time to find a new place to live that isn't the Pride Lands and that would be safe for both me and him. Kion was still sound asleep so I had eaten my leftovers and had gone to get a drink of water and headed back in. I knew that it was going to be tough crossing the desert for a young cub but what other choice did we have. I saw Kion moving around a little so I licked his head and he stopped moving other than his body going up and down as a sign of him breathing. I wanted him to rest up for the long trip to a new home._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I began by watching the sun rise like always. I heard a sound coming from the den and saw that it was Kiara and her friends coming out to play. Kiara said bye to me and she left to go play but it was time for me to get my duties done with so I can be around Kiara later and so I got a head start on my duties._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I was super excited to play around and have some fun. I was also glad that I didn't live in a terrible home that was extremely affected by the drought or too many predators and not enough prey. I Always loved running around the Pride Lands, I just wish I had a mom to enjoy it with, not that dad and my friends aren't such good company. I was playing hide and seek with my friends._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I had just recently woken up and started eating my leftovers and once I finished I got a drink and then headed back in where mom was at._ Mom said, "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but we're going to have to find a new home. This place doesn't have enough food as it used to." _I understood what she was saying to the best of my ability. We waited until night to go across the desert so as we didn't have to deal with the desert heat._

**Nala's Point of View**

_We started across the desert and I kept a strong eye on Kion to make sure he didn't wonder off. He noticed some grasslands after a while of walking but as we got closer, I started to pick up the scent of a male lion other than Kion. I picked up Kion and got away as fast as I could but not before the male saw me and which way I was going. No doubt we'll have problems with him later. So when we were far enough, I put Kion down and we continued on walking through the night._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I noticed the starry night sky and picked up Kiara since she was still awake and carried her outside to look at the starry sky and to teach her a lesson._ So Kiara, up there is the Great Kings of the Past, they watch over us. Kiara said, "That's a fun fact." _She sounded amazed by that and she let out a yawn telling me that it was time for her to rest son we went back in and went to sleep._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_The sun has risen and me and my friends were racing each other. Eventually though, they wanted to sunbathe and I wanted to roam. So they sunbathe and I accidentally went to close to the water's edge and the land under me gave out and I fell in. Dad has never found the right time to teach me to swim. So I hope somebody helps me._

**Kion's Point of View**

_We arrived in this barren place that kind of looked spooky and mom didn't seem like she wanted to go to the land filled with grass on the other side because it belonged to someone else. Me and mom got some water but I was hungry but tried to hide it because I knew she was doing her best._ Mom said, "You must be hungry. I'll find some food and you go hide up in that cave up there because I can't keep an eye on you as I am hunting." _I nodded and she gave me a quick lick and she made sure that I made it in the cave before she left. She had been gone for what seemed like hours and she still wasn't back. I poked my head out and saw no one so I thought it would be safe for me to get something to drink. When I leaned down to get a drink, I saw something go by but didn't quite see it because I picked my head up before I could get carried away. I grabbed a quick drink of water and went back to the cave._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I could go into the Pride Lands to grab a quick bite but would've someone who recognized saw her. I picked up my head at the familiar scent. _Zira. Come out. I know you're there. Zira said, "Very smart Nala but not very smart to come out here on your own." _Zira and her lionesses started to chase me and no matter how much I wanted to go back and get Kion, I knew I couldn't or she would know about Kion and kill him without hesitation._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I was starting to get worried about Kiara because I had gone to check on Kiara and her friends and I only Tiifu and Zuri so I asked Zazu to try and spot her. I heard Zazu calling for me so I turned around to face Zazu._ What is it Zazu? Zazu said, "I spotted Kiara with a knocked out lioness in the Outlands by themselves being followed by Zira and her lionesses." _After hearing this, I took off imediately, hoping to get there before something happens that I couldn't take back._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I finally managed to made it out of the water and I noticed I was in the Outlands again. I then heard some noises and looked around then noticed a lioness getting chased by Zira and her lionesses. I went under some cover as I noticed her take a fall and saw Zira and her lionesses leave. I saw dad had arrived and ran over to him. _Dad! You got to help her. She fell as Zira and her lionesses was chasing her. _I ran back over to the lioness who laid on the ground._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I turned to look who Kiara was talking about and I saw that it was Nala who laid unconscious. _Kiara. Stand back. I'm going to pick her up and carry her back to Pride Rock. _I noticed Kiara sniffled at the sight of Nala, so I leaned over to her and nuzzled her. Then I picked Nala up carefully and I noticed Zazu flying above us. _Zazu. Get Rafiki and tell him to meet us at Pride Rock. Zazu said, "Yes sire." _I saw him fly off to get Rafiki. I took Nala and Kiara back to Pride Rock._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I wonder what's keeping mom out so late. It's already sunset and mom wouldn't leave me here alone this long but if I left than mom wouldn't know where I am and I would get into trouble. I made she the coast was clear and then stepped out to get a drink of water. After I got a drink, I headed back to the little cave and laid down inside to get some rest. I'm sure mom will wake me up to let me know that she's back. I mean she wouldn't let me stay here by myself all night._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_We finally got back to Pride Rock at sunset where Rafiki was waiting for us. Dad gently placed the lioness down on the den ground as Rafiki examined her. _Rafiki? Is she going to be okay? Rafiki said, "Yes. She has a sprained ankle and should staff off of it for about a week." _I was glad to hear that she was okay._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I was glad to hear that Nala was okay and it looked like Kiara was too. I am still wondering why Nala was in the Outlands by herself. _Kiara. What about you go to sleep next to Tiifu and Zuri while I keep an eye on her? Kiara said, "Okay dad." _Kiara yawned and went to sleep by Tiifu and Zuri. I just looked at Nala and she looked thinner than when she left but looked healthy and hungry._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I had just woken up and it is in the middle of the night. Usually mom would be back by now but I have to stay here so mom can find me, even if it was starting to get cold. I had gone up against the back so that I am not so close to the opening and I huddled against myself to try and warm myself up and went back to sleep._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I had just woken up and it looks like a new day but it also looks like i'm in Pride Rock but there was no sign of Kion. I hope he's okay and I have to get back to him before someone in the Outlands does. I started to stand up. _Ki-Ah! _I looked down at my paw and it was bandaged. _Someone said, "Hey, Nala. Been a while. Who's Ki? Because you were by yourself in the Outlands.  
_I looked up to see it was Simba and I turned away. _Simba said, "Look. I know that I took out my anger from the stress out on you and i'm sorry about that." Simba. I'm not going to be telling you who Ki is. It is none of your business.

**Simba's Point of View**

_I looked at Nala and knew that she was hiding something but I didn't know what. Before I could talk to her anymore, Kiara woke up and came over. _Kiara said, "Morning daddy. Morning lioness. How are you feeling today?" Morning Princess. Nala said, "I'm fine. Thank you but I need to go." Sorry but Rafiki said that you need to stay off your paws for a few days. Kiara. What about you and your friends go outside and play? Kiara said, "Okay daddy." _Kiara went outside to play with her friends but Nala looked resigned._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_Me and my friends was outside playing. _Tiifu asked, "So Kiara. Any ideas who and what's wrong with that lioness in the den?" No clue. I just saw that she was attacked by Zira and her lionesses and she was alone. She seemed to be in a rush though like she needed to get somewhere before something bad happened. Zuri said, "Who knows? Maybe she was just nervous that someone would come after her." Maybe. _I kept thinking about it but didn't know what to think._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I woke up not to long ago only to find out that I was left alone all night. Something must've happened to my mom but I don't know this place, i'll get lost the moment that I leave this cave. There might even be predators here. I was starting to get scared for me and my mom. I poked my head out and didn't see anyone so I went to get a drink to sustain myself until mom gets back. After I got a drink, I headed back into the little cave. _Someone said, "Wait. Come back out. Who are you?" _I got a little scared but did as I was told because whoever said it didn't sound mean. _M-my n-name i-is K-Kion. That lion cub said, "No need to be scared. My name is Kovu. What are you doing out here in the Outlands by yourself?  
_I looked at the cub and calmed myself. _I am waiting for my mom to come back but she hasn't come back yet. Kovu said, "You seem hungry. Stay here and i'll be right back. Just stay hidden. There are some animals here that you wouldn't want to run into." _I nodded my head and headed back into the cave toward the back as Kovu left to go somewhere._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nala's Point of View**

_I had to get out of here because Kion might be in the Outlands all by himself and I had to get him before he starts wondering off by himself or anyone finds him. He must be hungry and scared. _Simba. You don't understand. I have to leave now. Simba said, "Don't worry. Whatever trouble you ran into out there won't get you here." Simba. I'm not running away from someone. I'm running to someone and I need to get there before it is too late if it isn't already. _I tried standing up again but Simba caused me to lay back down. This is getting ridiculous, I need to get back to Kion, he won't survive on his own especially with Zira out there._

**Simba's Point of View**

_She sure is in a rush. Who could be so important that she would want to race off before she is better? _I'll be outside if you need me. _I dragged some meat over to her before I went outside that way she can eat. _Nala said, "I'm not eating until I get to him, no matter how hungry I get." Nala. If you don't eat then you won't have enough strength to get to whoever and wherever he is. _Nala nodded and started eating but she was eating slower than she normally does. I had gone outside after I saw her eating._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I know something is going on with that lioness but I just couldn't figure it out. I walked in the den and saw that she was eating slowly. More slow than any lioness would go. I have never seen a lioness eat so slow and then she stopped eating with a bit of meat left over and she put it aside for whatever reason. The hunting party had just come back and it was time for everyone to come in and eat._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I had been waiting a while and I heard someone call my name. It was Kovu. He was back. I came out of the den slowly making sure no one else was there. _Kovu said, "Don't worry. I wasn't followed. I never eat with my family so I decided to bring you some of my meat back to you. Everyone needs to eat. Your mom still not back?" _I shook my head no. _Thanks for the meat though. I was starting to get really hungry. My mom has never been gone for so long. Kovu said, "You're welcome. Now I better get back to my family before they come searching for me and end up finding us both. I'll come back tomorrow with some more meat." _I nodded my head and saw him leave and I dragged the meat back inside the den that I was in until my mom comes and gets me. I began to gobble down the meat. I finished eating and went to get a drink. I was scratched by someone else who was a grown lioness. _Grown Lioness said, "That should teach you a lesson about letting my son bring you food and don't do it again or it will be worse." _I saw her walk away and left and I ran to the cave and started cleaning my wound since my mom wasn't there to do it. It stung but I had to do it._

**Nala's Point of View**

_Night came quickly and I couldn't sleep because I was so worried for Kion being in the Outlands by himself but I couldn't tell Simba. He might take Kion away too. Seeing Kiara grew into a mature young cub made me proud but I couldn't sleep if I didn't know if Kion was still alive and safe. Whenever I closed my eyes, I could only picture what Kion could be like when I go get him. I looked at the meat I had set aside for Kion for when I get him. I would even fight Zira if I had to. I hope Kion stays put and safe and doesn't try to be a daredevil and try to find me in an unknown territory._

**Simba's Point of View**

_It's strange that Nala isn't asleep by now. She sure is in such a hurry to get to whoever and wherever quickly. That or she is nervous that whatever she faced out there could come and get her. Or is it something else. I am tired and should probably get some rest._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_For a change, I woke up before dad did and I saw that lioness was awake too. I am not allowed to leave Pride Rock without dad's knowledge so I went over to the lioness and she looked out of it like she was worried about something or someone. _Hello, good morning. _She snapped out of it and looked at me. _She said, "Hello, Kiara. Good morning to you too. My name is Nala." Have you slept any since being awake? "Um, no. I've been too worried about someone." A special someone? "You could say that. What about you go outside and play, i'll let your dad know?" Ok. But I have to be back by lunch time. _I nodded my head and I decided that I was going to go back to the Outlands and figure out why she was alone and why she is so worried._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I had been sleeping peacefully until I woke up due to a sudden nightmare. Normally mom would lick the top of my head and say that everything was going to be fine. I looked around outside for any trouble and didn't see any so I went to get a drink and Kovu came by with some meat. _Kovu said, "Morning Kion." Morning Kovu. There's still no sign of my mom. She's been gone too long. I think i'll try and find her instead of her coming back. Kovu said, "Then you might want to stay low and quiet unless you want someone dangerous to find you and you better eat first." _I nodded my head and started to eat and Kovu walked off. I finished off the meat and began my search for mom even in unknown territory._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I had woken up and Kiara wasn't there so I assume she's outside playing but Nala was awake too. _Nala. Did you sleep? _Nala looked at me. _Nala said, "No, Simba. I didn't sleep because I hope he doesn't try to find me in unknown territory to him and Kiara went outside to play." I figured that Kiara was outside playing but why would someone try to find you in an unknown territory to him? Nala said, "Multiple reasons but the main reason is is that I have been gone to long and I haven't come back for him." _Nala seemed scared and nervous. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better. It looks like she set aside a piece of meat but I have no clue why, maybe she was just saving it for later._

**Nala's Point of View**

_Please Kion, don't be a daredevil right now. I tried to stand up again but Simba lowered me back down. _Simba. I've been away from him for two days now and if I don't get to him, something bad might happen. Simba said, "I'm sure whoever it is can survive for a week without you." _Ugh. Simba isn't getting it and course he doesn't know that I am talking about a cub in the Outlands by himself and not able to hunt just yet. He is only four months old and could either starve to death or worse, get killed by Zira or captured by Zira._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I made it to the Outlands where Nala had landed at my paws unconscious. I had gotten her smell when she was unconscious and I began following my nose. I suddenly bumped into someone and we both end up falling down. I rubbed my head and looked up to see a young lion cub who was younger than me and also rubbing his head. He had red hair and golden yellow fur. _Um Hi. _I saw him jump and tried to settle himself before looking and talking to me. _The young cub said, "Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" _I looked at him confused of why he was out here by himself. _I'm Kiara and i'm out here looking for a reason why a creamy lioness would be worried for two days and why she was out here by herself. _He looked at me with surprise. _So what's your name?

**Kion's Point of View**

_I looked at her for a minute and I figured since she told me her name, I should tell her my name except it will be the nickname my mom gave me a while back. The description she told of the lioness being creamy color and being out here by herself sounded just like my mom. _Kiara said, "Hello? I'm still here." _I snapped out of my thoughts realizing that she was still waiting. _Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking. My name is Ki and i'm out here looking for my mom. My mom sounds like the one that you found and i've been out here for two days waiting on her. Kiara said, "Then she was knocked unconscious when she took a fall after being chased by Zira and her lionesses. Me and my dad took her to Pride Rock. Come on, i'll take you to her since she has a sprained ankle and can't walk around for a few more days." _I looked back the way I came and then looked back at her and I knew that I never said anything about my mom so I knew she had to be telling the truth. I nodded my head and I followed her into the land my mom wanted to avoid and we headed toward this big rock._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I was feeling down about not seeing my son but then I picked up a scent that smelt like him but how could that be. Simba was on the rock in the middle of the den. Kion's scent was getting stronger and then I saw him with Kiara coming through the entrance. _Ki! Come here my baby. _Simba perked up confused but I didn't care. Kion came racing to me as fast as he could. He laid down next to me and laid his gentle head down. I licked his head as he laid against me. _Simba said, "I didn't realize that you were talking about a cub." You wouldn't now would you. I tried telling you that I had to get to him before something bad happened. _I stared lovingly at my son and we nuzzled each other. Kion began drifting but who could blame him. He was in the Outlands by himself for two days. He eventually fell asleep laying down against me. He was filthy but i'll bathe him later, right now I was just happy he was here and safe._

**Simba's Point of View**

_When did she have another cub? I jumped off the rock in the center of the den and went over to Nala as the young cub slept, he looked younger than Kiara. _Kiara. What about you go play outside with your friends? Kiara said, "Ok daddy." _Kiara left the den to go play with her friends. I laid down in front of Nala and she was still looking at the filthy cub sleeping next to her. _When was he born? _All of a sudden, her head perked up and looked up at me. _Nala said, "If you think that he is your son, you are mistaken. I met someone but he is out of our lives now. He was out of our lives before Ki was born." I guess i'll leave you and Ki to spend some time together. _I got up and left the den since all the lionesses were hunting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I noticed dad at the edge of Pride Rock while I was on the ground playing with my friends. _Tiifu asked, "Did you find out why that lioness was in such a hurry to leave?" Zuri asked, "Was someone after her?" Relax you two. I did figure out why she was in such a hurry to leave and no, no one was after her but she was after someone. _Tiifu and Zuri looked at me confused. _I went back to where she fell and I had tracked down from the way she came. Apparently she was hunting for food when she was attacked. She wasn't out there alone though. She had a son named Ki out there but since it looks like he's too young to hunt yet, he was hiding out until she got back. He was out there for two days without her and he went out looking for her by himself even with Zira on the loose. He was filthy when we bumped into each other and he drifted off next to his mom and she doesn't care that he was filthy, she was just glad to see him. _Tiifu and Zuri looked at me and then at each other. _Zuri said, "Would've you get together with that Kovu fellow that you met when you went into the Outlands the first time while we were sick and while one of us get together with Ki." Gross. Me and Kovu are just friends and you haven't even met Ki yet, let alone when he's clean. I've only seen him dirty and not when he's clean. _Tiifu and Zuri laughed._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I had woken up right next to my mom and I was thankful that we were both safe and sound. I laid down perfectly still while she bathed me. I didn't try to get away because I really did need to be cleaned and I was thankful to be with my mom after two days. _ Mom said, "Here's you a piece of meat." _She pulled meat out in front of me and I started eating, I know that I ate before searching for mom but after a full day without eating I was still hungry. My mom nuzzled against me while I ate and I allowed it because we both missed each other dearly. I saw a monkey come in and I stayed close to mom. _The monkey said, "Don't worry young Ki, I am just going to look at you to make sure that you are alright." _I was still nervous and my mom nuzzled me and nodded toward the monkey for him to come closer. He started observing me and moving his hands on me and I didn't like it very much but I kept myself from attacking. He finally stopped and looked at my mom. _The monkey said, "He's fine. Nothing a little food and motherly love can't fix." _Then he walked out leaving just me and my mom._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I saw Rafiki leave the den and he started to leave until I came over to him. _So how is Ki? Rafiki said, "He just needs food and some motherly love." _I watched as Rafiki left and was thankful that Ki wasn't harmed during his time in the Outlands by himself. I saw the hunting party returned with lunch. They walked into the den with the meat slowly so as they don't drop the meat or scare Ki. I looked where Kiara and her friends was hanging out at. _Kiara! Time to eat! _I saw the three young lioness cubs rush into the den to dig in. Then I went in to join in the meal._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I noticed the hunting party coming in with the meal and I felt Kion trying to get closer than he already was because it has been just me and him and he wasn't used to an older male lion or any other female lionesses or other cubs. I saw three cubs enter and I nuzzled Kion to settle him down. Kion carefully got up as I watched him and he tore off some meat and brought it over to where I was at. He put the meat down and laid down next to me. I split the meat in half and we started eating but I still kept an eye on him since he might react badly to being surrounded by so many lions at once. But he seemed to be peaceful staying next to me. I wasn't going to push Kion to eat with the others because they were used to eating with each other._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I saw Ki break off a piece of meat and brought it back over to where his mom was at and they split the meat. He must not be used to sharing a meal with anyone but his mom but he also seemed relax when he's with his mom. _Tiifu asked, "Is that him?" Yeah. You can tell because he is the only new cub here and he's trying to avoid eating with the rest of us. Zuri said, "Well i'm going to go talk to him." _I stepped on Zuri's tail before she could advance on him even further. _Zuri asked, "Why did you step on my tail?" Because he is busy eating with his mom and the last time that I went up to him without him knowing or seeing me because we were both tracking his mom's scent, he got scared and would've ran off to hide if there was anywhere to hide. Just wait until later to go up to him. _Both Tiifu and Zuri nodded but as soon as I let go of Zuri's tail, she went up to him even though he was enjoying a meal with his mom and he didn't see her coming._


	8. Chapter 8

**Kion's Point of View**

_I was busy eating my meat next to mom so I didn't noticed when someone approached. _Someone said, "Hello there." _I was startled and decided to get down lower because there was nowhere to run to and hide in this den. I looked up but didn't relax any. _Um, hi. _I didn't understand why I was acting like a scaredy cat since I never acted like this before mom left me alone for two days. _The same one said, "Don't worry. My name is Zuri and that's Tiifu." _I looked over to where she was looking and then back at her. I still stayed in the same position. My mom must've noticed how nervous I was because she looked at Zuri. _Mom said, "Um, Zuri. Ki is a little nervous so if you don't mind, I would like my son to eat in peace and please give him time to adjust." _Zuri nodded her head and walked away. I started to relax but I was still a little tense. I started to eat my meat again in peace by my mom. I am glad that no one noticed the scratches that was towards my belly. I really didn't want mom to worry._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I saw her trying to talk to Ki but he looked a little freaked out. I saw Zuri walk away and come back over here. _So was I right? Zuri said, "You were. But why did he get so freaked out?" Think about it Zuri. He has only been around his mom throughout his life and he was left alone in the Outlands by himself having to stay alert. Who knows what he went through being out there on his own. _He seemed nervous and scared, especially around the grown lionesses but his mom. Would've he ran into Zira during his time alone in the Outlands? I'll worry about it later, I was done eating and it was time to play. I wonder if I should invite him to play with me, Tiifu, and Zuri?_

**Nala's Point of View**

_Kion seemed like he was peacefully eating but it looked like he was still tense but who can blame him from being in the Outlands and being alert for two days. _You okay little Ki? _He looked at me. _Kion said, "Yes mom. I'm fine." _I saw him finishing up his meat and then I saw Kiara come over. Soon as I saw Kiara coming over, I nudged Kion to let him know so as he isn't too freaked out but hopefully he won't be as freaked out as he was with Zuri because he met Kiara before and she had brought him to me. Kiara stood in front of Kion and he wasn't as freaked out but still tense. I listened closely for anything that sounded like fighting or something that scares him. _Kiara asked him, "Do you want to go outside and play?" _Kion looked to face me and I nodded my head and he looked at Kiara. _Kion said, "Sure." _He got up slowly and when he turned to go outside, I noticed a scratch mark on him that wasn't there before. I stepped on his tail and both cubs stopped and looked at me. _Kiara. I need to talk to Ki real quick. He'll meet you outside. _Kiara nodded and Kion walked over to me after I let go of his tail. _Where did that scratch mark come from? Kion said, "I'm fine. It wasn't anything serious." _I knew it wasn't nothing because he was so jumpy all of a sudden so I just looked at him and he caved. _Kion said, "There was this lion cub that gave me some meat while I was in the Outlands by myself and his mom came and told me that if I ever got meat from him again or else." _I wondered what lion cub he was talking about but I nuzzled him. _Go on out and play. No one is gonna hurt you that live here. _I saw him nod his head and headed out to play with Kiara and her friends._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I noticed Nala talking to Ki and then he nodded his head and went to play outside. I went up to Nala and looked at her. _What was that all about? _She looked at me a little surprised but not enough to not talk. _Nala said, "Not that it's any of your business but Ki ran into a lioness and a lion cub during the two days he was on his own. The lion cub gave him some meat and the mother got mad and scratched him which is probably why he is so jumpy and tense since he got here." Wow. That is something that no cub should have to go through. _I thought it was no worse than seeing a parent dead before them but he was on his own in the Outlands. I'm starting to think that lion cub that Ki met is Kovu and the lioness was Zira._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I saw Ki come out and we went down from Pride Rock with Tiifu and Zuri. Ki seemed a little tense but he still came along with us. _So, Ki. Would you like to get a drink of water? Ki said, "Um, sure." _I thought what he and his mom was talking about was none of my business but I still wondered why he was still so jumpy. I get that it's his first day here but still. We walked to Big Springs and he started drinking some water but even when he was drinking, he was looking around. _Tiifu asked, "Ki, why do you keep looking around like someone is going to attack you?" _He looked surprised by the question and looked at Tiifu like it was a crazy thing to ask. _Ki said, "That is something that involves the Outlands, so you guys call it." _Ki went back to drinking while me, Tiifu, and Zuri all looked at each other._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I kept looking around as I was drinking and Kiara and her friends were looking at each other. I heard someone coming and my head immediately went up as I looked around and saw that it was just a random animal. I calmed myself down as I laid myself down. _Zuri said, "You're so jumpy and nervous all the time." _I rolled my eyes at Zuri but I knew she was right but after what happened in the Outlands, of course i'm nervous and jumpy. I saw all three of them close their eyes as they laid in the sun that was already starting to set. I got to my paws and started looking around. I spotted that lioness hiding and watching me like she was waiting for me to be alone. Kiara suddenly got up and came up behind me without me knowing until she nudged me. I turned to face her startled. _Kiara said, "Calm down. We have to head back now since it's sunset." _We had started back and I kept looking around until we got back to Pride Rock. Once we were back, I went to my mom._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I had seen Ki run to Nala looking a little scared. I then saw Kiara and her friends walking in the den just as the hunting party came back with the meat. Kiara went over to me. _Kiara? How was your day? Kiara said, "It was good. Me and my friends started sunbathing as Ki was laying down but when I opened my eyes to the sunset, I saw him on his paws facing a bush but no one was there and when I nudged him, he looked at me startled." _I noticed that even though the food was here but Ki didn't get up to get the meat and Nala was trying to settle him. _Kiara? Why don't you go ahead and bring them their share of the meal? _Kiara nodded her head and picked up some meat and brought it over to them. After Nala nodded her head, Kiara went back toward the meal and started eating and then I joined in._

**Nala's Point of View**

_Kiara brought over some meat and Kion did eat it but his eyes was wondering around. Then I ate and I saw everyone starting to go to sleep. Kion laid down against me and he was slowly falling asleep. I wasn't going to say his full name in front Simba or he would find out that Kion is also his son but I raised him on my own. Kion finally was asleep and so was everyone else that was around so I eventually fell asleep myself._


	10. Chapter 10

**Kion's Point of View**

_I was walking around in the Outlands and I didn't see my mom anywhere. I saw Kovu there waiting for me. I ran up to him but then his mom jumped between me and him. She brought out her claws and slashed at me. I tried to get away but she just kept coming at me and slashing. I just wanted to get away but I couldn't._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I woke up due to Kion's sudden movement and I saw that he was still asleep. He must be having a nightmare, my poor little prince. I licked the top of his head and he started settling down enough to sleep peacefully. I looked around and everyone was still asleep. The sun was starting to rise so I saw no point in going back to sleep._

**Simba's Point of View**

_I looked at how much Nala cared for Ki. I wonder if that is how she would've treated Kiara that exact same way. Nala just looked so peaceful next to Ki. The sun was rising saw I stood up and walked outside to the tip of Pride Rock. Things were looking better everyday._

**Kiara's Point of View**

_I wanted to play outside but all the other cubs was still asleep. Dad was overlooking the Pride Lands like he does every Sun rise to see how the Pride Lands was fairing. I went out to join him and I spotted a male lion approached and it didn't look like dad noticed. _Dad. There's a male lion approaching. _Dad looked where I was facing and noticed the lion as he approached Pride Rock._


	11. Chapter 11

**Simba's Point of View**

_I walked down from Pride Rock and I had mentioned for Kiara to stay put as I approached the grown lion. _Who are you and what are you doing here? _The male lion looked at me. _He said, "My name is Kito and I am looking for my mate and son. I saw them go this way trying to get away from a predator." _I looked at him up and down. The only lioness that came here with a cub is Nala. Could this be Ki's father? _Describe them to me. He said, "My mate is a creamy colored and my son has a goldish-like fur and a red tuft on his head.

**Kito's Point of View**

_I saw what this lion was doing. He was trying to see if I was telling the truth of which i'm not. I had to lie so he would take me to the lioness and cub. Once there, I will kill the cub and take the lioness back to my territory._

**Kion's Point of View**

_I saw King Simba talking to a lion that looked like the one my mom had us run away from. I quickly ran over to King Simba before he made the mistake of letting that lion near my mom. I saw that the lion saw me approaching but didn't try to scare me away. _King Simba! _ I saw the lion eye me and King Simba looked down at me. _He said, "Hello, son." _I shivered a little and looked at King Simba. _King Simba asked, "What is it?" You can't let him near my mom. He saw me and my mom while we were traveling. He isn't my dad and he doesn't know my mom. As soon as my mom smelled him, mom picked me up and ran as fast as she could.

**Simba's Point of View**

_I looked at Ki and back at the lion. As soon as Ki said what he did Kito lunged for him and I ended up getting between him and Ki so he couldn't attack him. I started a fight with him. I soon won. I took Ki back to Nala._

**Nala's Point of View**

_I saw that Simba had carried Kion in and brought him to me. I decided to wait until later on to tell Simba the truth about Kion but for now, our cubs would grow up as friends._


End file.
